


Life and Love After Death

by Tony_boy96



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Bobby fighting to see Warren again, Kissing, M/M, True Love, depressed Bobby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:38:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_boy96/pseuds/Tony_boy96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place during Days of Future Past, Bobby is determined to bring down the Sentinels for killing Angel, and so he agrees to Xavier's plan, believing that whether or not it works he see Angel again in this life or the next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life and Love After Death

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Days of Future past one night and I saw a picture of a Sentinel hit list and it said Angel: Slain and I figured this would make a good story so here it is hope you enjoy it.

Life and Love After Death 

Bobby watched the blackbird land, he saw Storm walk down the ramp followed by Logan, then Professor X, then Magneto. He doesn't like working with Magneto but if it means getting back at the animals who killed Warren, HIS Warren, then he would do whatever it took. He agreed to go along with Xavier's plan because if it worked he could see Warren again alive, if it didn't work then he'd still be able to see Warren just not in this world. 

Storm, Blink, Colossus, Sunspot and the others guard from outside the temple. Bobby stands Guard over Xavier, Logan, Kitty, and Magneto. Kitty's talking to Logan before sending him back, "got any good news?" He asked, "well you don't really age so you'll pretty much look the same" Kitty replied. Logan laid down and Kitty activated the process of sending him back. Bobby stayed on guard, thinking about Warren, his angel. He pulled a picture out of his pocket and looked at it. "What's that your holding?" It was Xavier, "it's a picture of Warren," he said "it was the last gift he gave me, something to 'remember him by" Xavier out a hand on Bobby's shoulder, "you will see him again soon I promise." 

Bobby stood guard, seconds turned to minutes, minutes into hours, hours into a lifetime. All of a sudden he heard the sound of lightning and a big crash. "they've found us!" Said Xavier, Magneto walked out the door and Bobby stood guard more alert this time. After hearing a lot of crashing and screaming as well as a series of thuds from something hitting the door, then came the heavy Thunk, Thunk, Thunk of three sentinels landing. Then one of Blink's portals opens up and Magneto walks through injured. Bobby stays by the door. Then he heard a column of fire hiring the door, and felt the heat, Bobby created another barrier by freezing the doors closed. After they break through, Bobby created two ice daggers "let's go you tin can bastards" he said angrily, he shoved one dagger into the chest of one sentinel, shutting it down, he turned to ice, and flipped and cut off another's head while stabbing it in the center too, then he felt the excruciating pain of being shot with their canons, then everything went black.

Bobby woke up in a white room consisting of nothing but a door. Bobby walked through it and found himself in a hallway, one from the school he knew it he walked this hall countless times. Then from around the corner Bobby sees a sulking figure walking down the hallway, mounted to the figure's back are two very big, gorgeous wings. "WARREN!?" Bobby shouts, the figure looks up and sees Bobby, and his face breaks out into that beautiful smile. Bobby runs to his boyfriend's arms, crying, he can hardly believe this. 

Bobby runs into Warren's arms, the latter picks him up and spins him around laughing, when Warren puts him down and brings him in for a long romantic kiss, the kiss seems to last forever which wouldn't make Bobby complain. "I missed you so much baby" Bobby said when they had pulled apart to catch their breaths. "When did you get here?" Warren asked, "just now" Bobby said "but what happened?" "Well seeing as your here your dead" Warren said sadly, "I'm so sorry Bobby this is the last thing i wanted to happen" "Warren I don't care if I'm dead, I just want to be with you" Bobby said "it's been agonizing with you gone" "I can imagine" Warren said, "I love you Warren I never want to lose you again" said Bobby holding Warren close. "I love you too Bobby" said Warren. They kissed then everything flashed white and then everything was gone. 

Bobby woke up in bed, Warren was next to him. It had only been a dream, but had it? Bobby thought it had seemed so lifelike. He turned over and kissed Warren awake. Warren smiled, "morning sleeping beauty" they kissed and it was at that moment that Bobby vowed to himself to never let anyone ever take his Angel away from him.


End file.
